Comfort For The Future
by Whitesnake227
Summary: Thea's bloodthirsty urges are getting worse. Oliver gets the help of Constantine to look over her. Slight romance, more friendship than anything else.


Team Arrow has been doing a lot of good for the city since Oliver has returned to Star City. He's running for mayor, his relationships with his friends are a little wounded but nothing that cannot be healed. However, ever since Thea has gotten back into costume as Speedy, she felt off. Like, she's fighting more aggressively and with bloodlust in her eyes. Since then, he's called in a favor to have some extra eyes on her to make sure she doesn't do anything to crazy. Unfortunately, the eyes he got to watch her are a little crazy.

"Boom, another successful mission." Felicity said as she spins in her chair. "We're back in the groove."

"I didn't know you guys were out of the groove, love." Constantine said.

"Well, I don't think team morale is as high as could be." Felicity said. "And this ghosts working for H.I.V.E are tough nuts to crack. But not all hope is lost. We're getting close to a breakthrough."

"And you know this how?" Constantine asked.

"With Ray back with the group and Sara feeling less animalistic so I say we're about due for one." Felicity said turning to him.

"Optimism, it's refreshing." Constantine said taking out a cigarette. "I wish I had people like you where I was feeling more like a team player. Maybe things you've gone smoother."

"Maybe you just weren't looking in the right places." Felicity said taking the cigarette from him. "And it took me a very long time to get the smell that was radiating in this place gone. The last thing I need is this place smelling like cigarettes."

"Ok, ok." Constantine said putting his hands up defeated.

Felicity smiles at him and pats his shoulder as the team returns to the cave. Though Oliver is showing concern about Thea.

"You were a little bloodthirsty out there?" Oliver said.

"Hey, those guys were big and coming at me ready to kill." Thea responded. "The were playing rough out there. I dished a little back at them. No biggie."

"It's starting to become a trend." Oliver said. There are ways to do that without going too far. I'm just worried that you could end up going too far."

"I know where the line is." Thea said. "Anyways, John and I are going to get breakfast as this new dinner"

"It's 11pm, Thea." Oliver said.

"I know that." Thea said. "This whole patrolling the streets thing has gotten my body on a weird clock. I just like breakfast food after a patrol and this new dinner serves it so I'm game for it so as much as I'd love to hear your lecture about morals, I need a shower. This is one of the few nights a I get to actually go out and have a life so I'd like to enjoy it."

"Of course, Thea." Oliver said standing aside.

"Thank you." She winked at Constantine before walking past Oliver.

"Hello nurse…." Constantine said following her only to be grabbed by Diggle.

"Down boy." Diggle said.

"We need to talk, she can wait." Oliver said.

Thea leaves and Diggle lets him go.

"Is it getting worse?" Constantine asked.

"No, only keeps getting these outbursts though." Oliver said.

"Well can't you do your magical thing for Thea like you did with Sara?" Laurel asked.

"It's not the same thing." Constantine said. "When someone dies, their soul takes time to leave the body. In the earliest stages of death, the soul is constantly looking for a way back in before it ascends or descends. Thea's soul is intact. The pit more than likely brought out more negatives emotions that she's been keeping locked up and need to be released."

"Well I appreciate all the help." Oliver said extending his hand. "I know how busy you and you took the time to come out here. I means a lot to me. She'll get over this right?"

"I owed you one, mate." Constantine said shaking his hand. "She's your family. She has that same strong will you have. She'll make it and she'll be alright."

"And what makes you so sure of this?" Felicity asked.

"Maybe your optimism has rubbed off on me." Constantine told her with a smile as he started walking and he bumped fists with Diggle. "That's a strong grip you have."

Constantine takes the elevator upstairs and walks out of the building to see Thea wearing a black dress. She looked radiant in the morning sunlight.

"Like it?" Thea said doing a spin. "I just got this the other day."

"It's nice, for you." Constantine said getting out his silk cut cigarettes.

"What does that mean?" Thea asked moving closer.

"Well, for starters I wouldn't look good in it." Constantine said. "I prefer comfortable, fashionable clothes like this. Works for all seasons."

"I'll have to do something about that, someday." She said as she takes his hand. "Now come on."

Thea leads him to the dinner. Sitting comfortably, they order some breakfast.

"You're food will be out shortly." A waiter said.

"Thank you." Thea said showing a smile.

"I take it you won't be sharing some of that bacon." Constantine said.

"You should've ordered your own." Thea said with a laugh.

"It didn't come with the order." Constantine said defeated.

Thea continues to laugh at him as the waiter returns with the drinks and shots.

"We didn't order any shots." Thea said.

"Oh compliments of the gentleman over there." The waiter said pointing to a man blowing a kiss at Thea.

The waiter leaves as Thea takes the shot and sighs.

"You alright?" Constantine asked.

"Yeah, he won't ruin our night." Thea said taking his hand.

Their dinner comes and with a lovely spread of food in front of them, John and Thea enjoy their little feast. Thea eating much more than John probably to get something in her after such a long night on patrol. But between bites, Thea's curiosity of about the occult detective continues to captivate her.

"Something on my face?" Constantine asked.

"Huh what?" Thea said being brought back into reality.

"You were looking at me, oddly." Constantine said leaning back in his chair. "If there's something on your mind lass, feel free to ask. I'm an open book, though some pages are a little sticky,"

"Ok, how do you know my brother?" Thea asked.

"Well, I briefly passed through that little summer home of his during his days abroad." He said wiping his mouth. "I was looking for something and I helped me find it. Even saved my life. I owed him one after that, and now we can call things even."

"When he was on that island, you were there?" Thea said leaning in closer.

"It was an odd period in my life and probably worse for him." Constantine said. "Dark things, and he ended up with a bad crowd. I wanted to take him with me when I got what I was looking for. But him, ever the hero decided to stay. So I gave him a little insurance in case he should run into any danger. I think it came in handy."

"Like what?" She asked. "What happened?"

"Sorry, but it's not my place to tell you." He said. "He'll probably tell you, when he's ready. Until then, you'll have to keep playing the waiting game."

"With Oliver, it's becoming a trend." Thea said feeling a bit frustrated.

"Excuse me….." A man said walking up to her with two glasses in his hands.

"What?" Thea said snapping at the man who appears unfazed.

"I just got two shots and I hate to drink alone." The man said handing her one. "Would the lovely lady to me the honor of taking a shot with a amazing guy like me."

"Get lost." Thea said.

"Just take the shot." The man said.

"Hey, leave the lady alone." Constantine said getting up and walking towards the man. "Plenty of girls in here, party somewhere else, mate."

"I'm sorry, was I talking to you?" The man pushed him.

Thea gets up and throws the drink in his face.

"You're going to pay for that." The man said grabbing Thea.

Almost as if something snapped in Thea, she punches the man, then again and again. Constantine grabs up and pulls of her off him. He drags her out of the place kicking and screaming. He takes her into an alleyway way from the dinner.

"Thea, calm down." Constantine said.

She's still trying to fight out his grip. He spins her around and looks in her eyes.

"Look at me." He said as he felt her body relax a bit. "You with me?"

She stops fighting and falls into his embrace.

"I'll get you home." Constantine said leading the way.

Safely back at her home, Thea falls on the couch hugging her knees. Constantine sits next to her and brushes some hair from her face.

"I didn't mean to do that." Thea said.

"I know." Constantine said rubbing her back.

"I was just…..angry." Thea said. "And when that guy came and how I acted I just…...snapped. Like once I started I couldn't stop."

"We're working on that." Constantine said. "I've been in this game long enough to show when a demon takes possession of someone and when someone just has unresolved issues. Not that I'm judging, some are just bigger than others."

"I just don't know what to do anymore." Thea said looking at Constantine. "Roy's left me. John is too focused on his brother to really think about anything else. Laurel's mind is still on her sister. Oliver and Felicity have their own things, and the man I'm supposed to call my father has been trying to get me to kill to these urges. I don't have anyone right now."

"Hey, look at me." Constantine said. "I'm right here. I'm not anywhere else, but here with you. I have me, I know I'm not much, but I'm here."

Thea lays her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Thea said.

"We'll figure things out." Constantine said. "Light has a way of shining through and even the darkest of places. You'll find yours."

Thea smiles as she reaches of Constantine's hand and he takes hers as they sit together.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters. I'll probably do another one sometime in the near future. I hope you can for grammar mistakes I made. Please review and most importantly, thanks for reading.


End file.
